Sleepy Dramatics
by Kid9535
Summary: I fall asleep in class. Don't you? The Seigaku Team sleeping antics was spurned from my imagination and has yet to be proven true. Nonyaoi. Crack T for swearing but it's only one word!


A/N: I fall asleep in class all the time. Don't you?

Edit: Taken out some stupid things, put in other stupid things, -crouches in corner and starts to go emo-

-Epic fail-

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I haven't even finished the series!

**Sleepy Dramatics**

When Fuji falls asleep in class, the teachers never find out. He is a tensai after all. The most he gets of their acknowledgement is that he appeared to have ceased motion for more than 10 minutes, then seemingly leaving his 'trance' and continuing to scribble notes. Perhaps 3 words per ten seconds faster.

Childish though it was, he could never resist the challenge, and being Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai, it was never all that hard.

Before he attempts to nap, he checks the time, the teacher's words and weighs the possibilities and outcomes. After all that, he sits up straighter and let his eyes close by the fraction that allowed him to see. He feels his brain slowly draw a curtain of fuzz over his conscious mind and he firmly decides that cramming sessions should never be held at night.

And all his classmates and teachers thought he was merely stoning.

* * *

When Eiji falls asleep in class, he tries oh so hard, not to snore and he has even bugged Fuji on the 101 ways. (He had caught sight of the tensai seemingly fixed with a smile on his face, pencil still gripped firmly in his hand, breathing slightly heavier than usual, during Mathematics lesson the other day. But he dismissed it as a blink until later that afternoon during practice when Fuji mention what a nice nap he had had.)

Unfortunately, Eiji is not as skilled, but he does have his tactics. See, when the great castle architects in the sky need his help in construction work, Eiji checks if there is a kind soul who will allow him to copy notes later on. The next step in his plan will be to lean slightly forward and fold his arms into a pillow of sorts, thereafter; he grips his pencil and places it on the paper. Feigning a bored look, he proceeds to ascend the staircase to Lala land with soft contented (but muffled) 'nya's.

If he is lucky, the teacher will not find out and his classmates will simply chuckle and joke about how many times they did it. If his is not, then a duster will be thrown smack dab into his face and his arms will be aching and he'll have bucket handle prints on his hands throughout the day.

* * *

When Inui falls asleep in class, (he does, really) and he mentions it later on, the other Regulars don't believe him.

Truth be told, he is as skilled as Fuji, maybe even so with his reflective glasses. And yet, the scary part is that even as he dozes, his pencil is working non-stop with note-taking and data-collecting. He even manages a few 'ii data's between regular intervals, effectively creeping the bejeezes out of his teachers and classmates.

* * *

When Oishi falls asleep in class, he attempts to prevent it. But of course, he is human, so by the time the continuously nodding of his head starts to get to him, he doesn't have long before he collapses onto his desk in sheer exhaustion.

The teachers, of course, think highly of him as a hardworking student so they pity him as he doses with his nose literally buried in the textbook.

* * *

When Kawamura falls asleep in class, the teachers cannot seem to wake him up. The only way to wake him is to either place a tennis racket in his hands or pour a bucket of cold water on him. The latter, however, usually fails to work.

So the choice is usually up to the teachers on whether they want an earful of 'BURNING! I'M AWAKE TEACHER! THE ANSWER IS 26! NO? THEN IT'S WORLD WAR 2!' in horrendous Engrish, or 30 minutes of peace.

* * *

When Momoshiro falls asleep in class, he does it very obviously. Collapsing heavily into a pile of pornographic magazine (seemingly magically appearing) on his desk, he makes a big scene in the classroom by snoring extremely and obscenely loudly.

The reason why the teachers in his class have to be well-skilled in throwing dusters is because every time they make their way over to his desk, they slip on his enormous puddle of drool. God knows what those little lumps of disintegrated foodstuff floating merrily along are.

* * *

When Kaidoh falls asleep in class, he builds a small tent. Using his bandana, he drapes it over a propped up book such that he creates a canopy of sorts and dozes softly behind it.

However, each muffled 'Fshuu' does not go unheard from his ever alert teachers. Hence he usually skips tent-building, despite the fact that he is just the teeniest bit light-sensitive.

* * *

When Echizen falls asleep, it's never in class. It's always at home on a nice soft futon. During which he destroys his alarm clock and locks his stupid _oyaji _outside of his room. Karupin will be purring contentedly and he'll think of how Buchou and his teachers are all going to kill him.

In fact, if you ever see a boy, short as hell, leaning, sitting, standing, squatting stock still, you'll know it's Echizen.

Actually, Echizen falls asleep anywhere _except_ class. English class isn't counted.

It shouldn't surprise the reader that he frankly doesn't give a damn.

* * *

When Tezuka falls asleep (yes he does, does it surprise you?), he does it on the courts. The other Regulars never notice it, save Inui and Fuji, but he does.

The unbelievable phenomenon occurs between ordering of laps and drills and constant belting of 'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!'s. It is then that he's cease all form of verbal communication for at least 2 minutes and all the others will wonder why their Buchou is seemingly motionless.

Fuji, of course, has taken great delight in exploiting Tezuka's foolproof plan towards power naps on the court. For every time that Tezuka falls asleep, he must make sure that Fuji is far, far, far away from him. The last time, Fuji had prodded him from the back and he had begun to fall like a tree does when it's been lumbered. The only sign of falling Tezuka got was the loud 'Timber!' Fuji had called out and the two second feeling of falling and wind rushing past his face.

'The Pillar of Seigaku has fallen! Tsk tsk Tezuka, slacking off in front of your team? Fufufu' was all he heard as stars clouded his vision and he lay face down on the hard tennis court.

'100 laps around the school, Fuji!' He managed out in a muffled voice. As he sat up, he found to his dismay that there was a steady supply of blood leaking out of his nose. 'Ah Tezuka, all your character is dripping out your nose,' chuckled Fuji. To which he amended the order 'Make that 500 around the nieghbourhood.'

'Ii data.'

'Inui, you too.'

The End

A/N: I don't know about this. There were a lot of assumptions.

Edit: Horrible overused laps joke has been amended as made to parallel, slightly, the Tenipuri ep.


End file.
